


Micah in 2 Minutes

by Jassanja



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Hamilton
Genre: Crack, F/M, bookflog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need to read the whole book, if you can get the plot in 2 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micah in 2 Minutes

Larry: Hey Anita, the author needs you to go out of town, so my wife is losing the baby, bye, have fun!

Micah: I'll go with Anita. Bad things will happen if we don't have sex for one night

Nathaniel: I'm 20, a werleopard and a stripper, but I can't sleep without Anita holding my hand. Not even for one night

Micah: Then go and let Asher ~~fuck~~ protect you

Anita: I hate planes. And I hate Micah for getting us a nice room in a nice hotel instead of the dirty motel the FBI would pay for

Micah: Women don't like sex with me

Anita: I don't fear that 2 mile cock of yours. Fuck me!

Anita &amp; Micah: *fuck until they bleed*

Evil Guy: We killed that guy so he could not talk, we don't want him to rise as a zombie again.

Anita: *raises zombie*

Zombie: *goes mad at evil guy*

Anita: *wakes up in hospital*

Anita, Micah &amp; Nataniel : We are a happy family again


End file.
